Cavalieri Ospitalieri
Quella dei Cavalieri Ospitalieri o Ospedalieri, nati come Cavalieri dell'Ordine dell'Ospedale di San Giovanni di Gerusalemme, quindi conosciuti come Cavalieri di Rodi e in seguito come Cavalieri di Malta, è una tradizione che inizia come ordine ospedaliero benedettino intorno alla prima metà dell'XI secolo a Gerusalemme e divenuto, in seguito alla prima crociata, un ordine religioso cavalleresco cristiano dotato di un proprio statuto a cui fu affidata la cura e la difesa dei pellegrini diretti in Terra santa.Agli Ospedalieri è assimilabile anche l'ordine monastico-cavalleresco dei Gerosolimitani, fondato a Gerusalemme alla fine della prima crociata con compiti di assistenza ospedaliera. Divenuto poi ordine cavalleresco vero e proprio, fu attivo in Terrasanta sino alla caduta di San Giovanni d'Acri, avvenuta nel 1291, e prima del trasferimento a Rodi (Fonte). In seguito alla perdita dei territori cristiani in Terrasanta, l'Ordine si rifugiò brevemente a Cipro e poi a Rodi, su cui estese la propria sovranità, e successivamente a Malta con lo stato di vassallo del re di Sicilia. Si può dire che l'ordine medioevale sia giunto ad un termine a seguito della sua espulsione da Malta da parte di Napoleone (1798). Il Sovrano Militare Ordine di Malta (SMOM) costituisce il principale successore di questa tradizione: è presente in oltre 110 paesi e, abbandonato l'impegno militare, realizza iniziative a carattere benefico ed assistenziale. Esistono inoltre altri Ordini, come il Venerabile Ordine di San Giovanni, con sede a Londra e l'Ordine di San Giovanni del Baliaggio di Brandeburgo, già sotto protezione degli Hohenzollern. thumb|right|214px|[[Blasone (Araldica)|Blasone dell'Ordine]] Storia Fondazione e primi anni Nel 600 all'abate Probus fu commissionata da Papa Gregorio Magno la costruzione di un ospitale a Gerusalemme per avere cura dei pellegrini cristiani in Terrasanta. Nel IX secolo Carlo Magno, imperatore del Sacro Romano Impero, ingrandì l'ostello di Probus e vi aggiunse una biblioteca. Circa due secoli dopo, nel 1005, l'Imām fatimide al-Hākim distrusse l'ostello assieme con altri tremila edifici. Fece portare ai cristiani, appese al collo, delle croci di legno, lunghe circa un metro e larghe mezzo. Malgrado ai cristiani non fosse permesso di acquistare schiavi, maschi o femmine, e godessero di pochi privilegi, ad essi era concesso di usare i cavalli a condizione che essi cavalcassero con la sella di legno e finimenti disadorni. Nel 1023 dei mercanti da Amalfi e Salerno ebbero il permesso dall'Imām fatimide d'Egitto al-Zāhir (reg. 1021-1036) di ricostruire l'ospizio a Gerusalemme. L'ospizio, che fu edificato sul luogo del monastero di San Giovanni l'Elemosiniere, serviva i pellegrini cristiani che viaggiavano per visitare i paesi e i luoghi dove Gesù era nato, vissuto, morto, risorto e asceso al cielo. Questa struttura era servita da monaci benedettini. L'Ordine Ospitaliero fu fondato in seguito alla prima crociata dal Beato Gerardo Sasso, ritenuto da alcuni amalfitano da altri francese,Secondo ''G.G Napione'' di Cocconato -''Memorie dell'Accademia delle Scienze di Torino'', vol XXIII pag. 175- fu ritrovata una pergamena, datata 2 novembre 1074, attestante che "Gerardo di Tonco offre alla chiesa di S. Nazario di Meirano un manso di terra vineato, prativo, arativo, con boschi sito tra la chiesa di S. Nazario e il borgo di Tonco a pochi chilometri dalla chiesa stessa, essendo egli in procinto di partire per un pellegrinaggio in Terra Santa"; è altresì comprovato il nome del primo Superiore dell'Ordine Ospitaliero di S. Giovanni in Gerusalemme come Gerard du Tunc; nel XI secolo si parlava la cosiddetta lingua "Franca", che determinava spesso contrazioni e trasformazioni di cognomi in ogni senso, è quindi possibile che Gerardo da Tonco, signore del feudo omonimo astigiano, seguendo gli ideali cavallereschi, partisse per la Terra Santa a combattere per il S. Sepolcro. il cui ruolo di fondatore fu confermato dalla bolla papale "Piæ postulatio voluntatis" di papa Pasquale II del 15 febbraio 1113. Gerardo acquisì terre e rendite per il suo Ordine per tutto il Regno di Gerusalemme e dintorni. Il suo successore Raymond du Puy de Provence istituì il primo ospizio degli Ospitalieri nei pressi della Chiesa del Santo Sepolcro a Gerusalemme. Il gruppo inizialmente si prendeva cura solo dei pellegrini giunti a Gerusalemme, ma presto l'ordine estese i suoi servizi alla scorta armata ai pellegrini. La scorta in breve crebbe fino a diventare una sostanziosa forza armata. Assieme con i Cavalieri Templari, formatisi poco dopo nel 1119, gli Ospitalieri divennero uno dei più potenti gruppi cristiani nell'area. L'Ordine cominciò a distinguersi in battaglia contro i musulmani e i suoi soldati indossavano una sopravveste nera con una croce bianca. Dalla metà del XII secolo l'ordine era nettamente diviso tra membri militari e coloro che prestavano assistenza ai malati. Era ancora un ordine religioso e godeva di privilegi funzionali concessi dal papato, tra i quali l'indipendenza da ogni autorità che non fosse quella del papa stesso, l'esenzione dai tributi e la concessione di edifici religiosi. Molte delle fortificazioni più importanti in Terrasanta erano opera dei Templari o degli Ospitalieri: nel Regno di Gerusalemme gli Ospitalieri tenevano sette grandi forti e altri 140 possedimenti nell'area. I due maggiori, le loro basi nel Regno e nel Principato di Antiochia, erano il Krak dei Cavalieri e Margat, situati il primo in Siria e il secondo nei pressi di Tripoli (oggi in Libano). Le proprietà dell'ordine erano divise in priorati, organizzati in baliati che, a loro volta erano suddivisi in capitanerie. Cavalieri di Cipro e Rodi La forza crescente dell'Islam alla fine costrinse i Cavalieri ad abbandonare i loro possedimenti storici in Gerusalemme. Dopo la caduta del regno di Gerusalemme (Gerusalemme stessa cadde nel 1187) i Cavalieri si trovarono confinati nella Contea di Tripoli e quando anche San Giovanni d'Acri venne catturata, nel 1291, l'Ordine cercò rifugio presso il Regno di Cipro. Trovandosi progressivamente coinvolti nella politica di questo regno, il loro Gran Maestro Guillaume de Villaret ideò un piano per conquistare un proprio dominio temporale e scelse Rodi come nuova patria dell'Ordine. Fu il suo successore Folco di Villaret a realizzare questo programma ed il 15 agosto 1309, dopo una campagna durata due anni, l'isola di Rodi si arrese ai Cavalieri, che ottennero anche il controllo di diverse isole limitrofe e quello dei porti anatolici di Bodrum e Castelrosso. L'ordine dei Cavalieri Templari fu sciolto nel 1312 e la gran parte delle sue proprietà venne conferita agli Ospitalieri. I possedimenti templari erano organizzati in otto Lingue (una ciascuna in Alvernia, Aragona, Castiglia, Francia, Germania, Inghilterra, Italia e Provenza). Il priore inglese all'epoca era Philip Thame, che acquisì i possedimenti allocati alla lingua inglese tra il 1330 ed il 1358. Una volta a Rodi, e ormai noti come i Cavalieri di Rodi, essi furono obbligati a sviluppare soprattutto il lato militare della propria attività, impegnandosi soprattutto contro i corsari berberi. Gli Ospitalieri, nel corso del Quindicesimo secolo, si opposero vittoriosamente a due tentativi d'invasione: uno del 1440 ad opera del sultano mamelucco d'Egitto, il secondo ad opera del sultano ottomano Maometto II nel 1480 che, dopo la caduta di Costantinopoli, vedeva nei Cavalieri uno dei suoi nemici principali. Nel 1522 comunque gli Ospitalieri dovettero affrontare un tipo di esercito completamente diverso, quando 400 navi sotto il comando di Solimano il Magnifico sbarcarono sull'isola 200.000 uomini. Per fronteggiare questo esercito i Cavalieri avevano meno di 7.000 uomini e la protezione offerta dalle mura della città. L'assedio durò sei mesi, alla fine dei quali ai sopravvissuti fu concesso di abbandonare Rodi. Sviluppi protestanti nell'Europa continentale In seguito alla riforma protestante, la maggior parte dei capitoli tedeschi proclamò la propria fedeltà all'Ordine pur accettando la teologia protestante. L'Ordine permane sino ai nostri giorni, con il nome di Balley Brandenburg des Ritterlichen Ordens Sankt Johannis vom Spital zu Jerusalem (i.e. Baliato di Brandeburgo dei Cavalieri dell'Ordine di San Giovanni dell'Ospedale di Gerusalemme) e ha sviluppato una crescente indipendenza dalla Casa Madre cattolica dell'Ordine. Il ramo protestante dell'Ordine si è diffuso anche in altri paesi protestanti (Ungheria, Olanda e Svezia). Attualmente anche queste ramificazioni sono indipendenti e si sono coordinate in una forma piuttosto lasca di alleanza con l'ordine Britannico nella Alleanza degli Ordini di San Giovanni di Gerusalemme. La riforma anglicana e la situazione inglese Le proprietà dell'Ordine in Inghilterra erano state confiscate da re Enrico VIII a causa di una disputa con il papato sul mancato annullamento del suo matrimonio con Caterina di Aragona, che alla fine portò alla chiusura dei monasteri. Anche se formalmente non erano stati soppressi, questo causò la fine delle attività della Lingua Inglese. Alcuni Cavalieri scozzesi rimasero in comunione con la Lingua Francese dell'Ordine. Nel 1831, un nuovo British Order venne fondato dai Cavalieri francesi e divenne noto come il Molto Venerabile Ordine di San Giovanni di Gerusalemme nel Regno Britannico. Ricevette un accredito reale (Royal Charter) dalla regina Vittoria nel 1888 e si diffuse nel Regno Unito, nel British Commonwealth, e negli Stati Uniti. Comunque, il Molto Venerabile Ordine di San Giovanni di Gerusalemme venne riconosciuto dal Sovrano Ordine Militare di Malta soltanto nel 1963. Le ben note attività dell'Ordine si basano attorno all'Ambulanza di San Giovanni. Cavalieri di Malta Dopo sette anni di spostamenti della loro sede principale, da un luogo all'altro in Europa, i Cavalieri si insediarono quindi a Malta nel 1530 per iniziativa di papa Clemente VII e dell'imperatore Carlo V, con il consenso del loro feudatario il Re di Sicilia (che a quell'epoca era poi lo stesso imperatore Carlo V). Il tributo annuale di vassallaggio per l'isola di Malta era un singolo falcone maltese, che essi dovevano dare nel giorno di Ognissanti al Viceré di Sicilia, che faceva le funzioni di rappresentanza del re (questo fatto storico fu utilizzato per la trama del famoso romanzo di Dashiell Hammett, Il falcone maltese). I Cavalieri possedevano in questo periodo ancora la città di Tripoli, l'attuale capitale della Libia, detta Tripoli di Berberia per distinguerla dall'altra Tripoli, detta di Siria, nell'attuale Libano. Questa città venne loro tolta da Dragut nel 1551. Per il possesso dell'arcipelago maltese, i Cavalieri Ospitalieri vennero dunque soprannominati Cavalieri di Malta e continuarono la loro azione contro la guerra di corsa musulmana, combattendo con la loro flotta i corsari provenienti dal Nordafrica berbero. Malgrado avessero a disposizione solo poche navi, erano degli esperti navigatori e causarono non poche noie alle navi ottomane, attirando nuovamente le ire degli Ottomani, che non erano affatto felici di vedere l'Ordine ristabilito. Di conseguenza essi riunirono un'altra grossa forza militare con lo scopo di eliminare i Cavalieri da Malta e nel 1565 invasero l'isola, dando inizio al grande assedio di Malta. L'assedio durò circa quattro mesi, durante i quali i Turchi espugnarono una dopo l'altra le posizioni dei Cavalieri, pagando tuttavia un prezzo altissimo per ogni conquista; nella battaglia trovò la morte anche il comandante turco, il famoso corsaro Dragut. Infine il 6 settembre, quando ormai i difensori di Malta erano ridotti a circa 600 (da 9000 che erano inizialmente, di cui 700 Cavalieri), arrivò in loro aiuto la flotta spagnola partita dalla Sicilia. Anche gli Ottomani erano ormai così provati che si ritirarono quasi senza combattere: avevano perso circa 30000 uomini. L'assedio è vividamente ritratto nell'affresco di Matteo Perez d'Aleccio nella Sala di San Michele e San Giorgio, nota anche come la Stanza del Trono, nel Palazzo del Gran Maestro, nella città della Valletta. Quattro dei modelli originali, dipinti ad olio da Perez d'Aleccio tra il 1576 ed il 1581, si trovano nella Stanza Cubica della casa della regina, a Greenwich (Londra). Dopo l'assedio fu necessario costruire una nuova città: l'attuale città della Valletta, così chiamata in memoria del valoroso gran maestro Jean de la Valette che aveva organizzato e diretto la difesa. In essa, continuando la tradizione assistenziale dell'Ordine, fu costruito anche quello che era allora il più grande e moderno ospedale d'Europa, dove cristiani, musulmani ed ebrei venivano curati insieme senza distinzione. [thumb|left|650px|Modello di una [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galea_sottile galea sottile dei Cavalieri di Malta.]] Nel 1571 i cavalieri di Malta parteciparono alla grande battaglia di Lepanto, al fianco di spagnoli, genovesi, veneziani e pontifici contro la flotta ottomana, sotto il comando di don Giovanni d'Austria, figlio naturale dell'imperatore Carlo V. Gli Ottomani erano inferiori nel numero di cannoni, nella capacità di manovra e nella velocità, ed alla fine della giornata la quasi totalità della loro flotta era distrutta o catturata. Le navi maltesi erano schierate all'ala destra: la loro ammiraglia fu abbordata da più navi nemiche, ma l'equipaggio si difese con tale energia che, quando infine le altre navi cristiane arrivarono ad aiutarli, trovarono solo un tappeto di cadaveri, tra i quali erano ancora vivi soltanto tre cavalieri, feriti e privi di sensi. L'episodio è riferito anche da Miguel de Cervantes (che combatté a Lepanto) nel Don Chisciotte. Nel 1607 al Capo di stato, il Gran Maestro, venne riconosciuto lo status di Reichsfürst (Principe del Sacro Romano Impero) e nel 1630 venne premiato con un grado ecclesiastico pari a quello di un cardinale, con l'unico ed ibrido titolo di Sua Altezza Eminentissima, riflettendo entrambe le qualità che lo qualificano come un vero principe della Chiesa. In quegli anni si rifugiò a Malta, per un breve periodo, il pittore Caravaggio, in fuga da Roma dove era ricercato per avere ucciso un uomo durante una rissa; per la sua fama fu ammesso nell'Ordine, ma anche a Malta finì per mettersi nei guai e dovette fuggire di nuovo. In seguito alla vittoria navale di Lepanto i Cavalieri continuarono ad attaccare i corsari e la loro base divenne un centro per la tratta degli schiavi, dove si vendevano africani catturati e Turchi, riscattando e liberando allo stesso tempo gli schiavi cristiani. Malta rimase un mercato di schiavi fino al XVIII secolo.Salvatore Bono, Malta e Venezia fra corsari e schiavi (secc. XVI-XVIII) (Pdf - pubblicato in Mediterranea n. 7) Servivano non meno di mille schiavi solo per equipaggiare le galee dell'Ordine di Malta. Agitazione in Europa Il gruppo perse un gran numero di possedimenti in seguito all'ascesa del Protestantesimo ma sopravvisse a Malta. La proprietà del ramo inglese fu confiscata nel 1540. Nel 1577 il balivo tedesco di Brandeburgo divenne Luterano, ma continuò a pagare i propri contributi finanziari all'Ordine, fino a che il ramo prussiano fu convertito in un ordine onorifico dal re di Prussia nel 1812. Il Johanniter Orden fu restaurato come Ordine prussiano dei Cavalieri Ospitalieri nel 1852 con il nome di Ordine di San Giovanni del Baliaggio di Brandeburgo. I Cavalieri di Malta fruirono di una forte presenza all'interno della Marina Imperiale Russa e della Marina francese pre-rivoluzionaria. Quando De Poincy venne nominato governatore della colonia francese sull'isola di Saint Kitts nel 1639, era già un importante Cavaliere di San Giovanni ed abbigliava il suo seguito di collaboratori con gli emblemi dell'Ordine. La presenza dell'Ordine nei Caraibi venne cancellata dopo la sua morte nel 1660. Acquistò anche l'isola di Saint Croix come suo feudo personale e la dedicò ai Cavalieri di San Giovanni. Nel 1665 St. Croix venne acquistata dalla Compagnia francese delle Indie Occidentali, ponendo fine alle loro attività nei Caraibi. L'ordine era suddiviso in "Lingue" che costituivano le varie nazioni di appartenenza dei cavalieri. Queste erano quelle di Provenza (Gran Priorato di Saint Gilles), Alvernia, Francia, Italia, Aragona, Alemagna (Gran priorato di Heitersheim), Castiglia, e da 1780 quella di Baviera e Inghilterra. L'isola da feudo imperiale concesso all'Ordine da Carlo V diviene dal 1530 feudo del Regno di Sicilia con l'obbligo di inviare al viceré ogni anno un falcone in segno di omaggio feudale. Nel 1789 in Francia si scatenò la rivoluzione ed il furore anti-aristocratico, obbligando molti cavalieri francesi e nobili a fuggire per salvare le loro vite (fatti simili si sarebbero ripetuti in Russia un secolo dopo). Molte delle tradizionali fonti di sostentamento dell'Ordine provenienti dalla Francia furono perdute per sempre. Aggiungendo al danno la beffa, nel 1792 il Governo francese confiscò i diritti, partecipazioni e proprietà dell'Ordine presenti sul territorio francese. La perdita di Malta La loro roccaforte mediterranea di Malta venne espugnata da Napoleone Bonaparte nel 1798, nel corso della sua spedizione in Egitto. Napoleone chiese di poter rifornire di acqua la propria flotta diretta in Egitto. Il Gran Maestro Ferdinand von Hompesch, impreparato e indeciso, dopo aver tergiversato a lungo acconsentì a patto che non entrassero nel Porto Grande più di quattro navi francesi contemporaneamente. Napoleone si spazientì e prese a pretesto questa bizzarra richiesta per attaccare la rocca ed impadronirsene, aiutato in questo anche da alcuni Cavalieri della Bandiera di Francia, già contattati in precedenza da una falsa missione commerciale francese. Al Gran Maestro, che aveva nominalmente solo 1.200 uomini a disposizione per combattere, non rimase altro che la resa, avvenuta il 12 giugno.Napoleone, al rifiuto di acconsentire l'attracco alla flotta, dichiarò: Il generale Reynier occupò Gozo, Desaix La Valletta e Napoleone in persona condusse l'attacco principale che non ebbe praticamente storia. Napoleone spogliò l'Ordine di molti dei tesori conservati sull'isola per finanziare la sua spedizione ma non poté usufruirne poiché la nave che trasportava gran parte del bottino fu affondata meno di due mesi dopo dall'ammiraglio inglese Orazio Nelson alla battaglia del Nilo. Con la resa senza condizioni (12 giugno 1798) del Gran Maestro Fra' Ferdinand von Hompesch, iniziò l'esilio dei Cavalieri in tutto il mondo, sia presso i Priorati esistenti, che presso regnanti e nobili amici. Questi si trasferirono in Italia, Spagna, Polonia, Germania, Inghilterra e persino nelle Americhe, mentre la maggior parte tra Cavalieri di ogni grado e Luogotenenti, si trasferirono in Russia. In particolare si possono ricostruire queste migrazioni: *in Italia sotto la protezione di papa Pio VII; *in Spagna sotto la protezione di Carlo IV della casa reale di Borbone; *in Inghilterra sotto la protezione di Giorgio III della casa reale di Hannover; *in Russia sotto la protezione dello zar Paolo I (che ne divenne anche Gran Maestro), prima e poi, alla sua morte dal figlio, lo zar Alessandro I e quindi dai suoi eredi nel tempo; *negli Stati Uniti sin dal 1794, a seguito del trattato di alleanza e di reciproco riconoscimento di Malta con gli Stati Uniti d'America, firmato dal presidente James Monroe (si registrano numerosi Luogotenenti dei Cavalieri nelle Americhe agli inizi dell'Ottocento). Sotto un profilo storico-giuridico, si potrebbe affermare che, con la "fuga" da Malta, l'Ordine si sia scisso, avendone diritto di continuità sia i Priorati esistenti (nei quali vi era un Vescovo delegato dal Papa o un Luogotenente abilitato alle investiture dei cavalieri dal Gran Maestro) che quanti erano abilitati appunto alle investiture precedentemente (come nelle Americhe). Da Malta verso il mondo Pochissimi cavalieri dell'Ordine continuarono ad operare in Italia e Spagna e intrapresero negoziati con le potenze europee per il ritorno sull'isola. Lo zar di Russia Paolo I, giacché era stata istituito il Gran Priorato Russo dal Gran Maestro Emanuele De Rohan - Polduc (1797) a San Pietroburgo, concesse asilo a tutti i Cavalieri che erano "esiliati" appunto in questa città (circa 400) e questa fu la continuazione dell'Ordine in terra Russa con il riconoscimento all'interno degli Ordini Imperiali russi. Nel contempo, i Cavalieri dei Priorati europei deposero il Gran Maestro Ferdinand von Hompesch ed elessero in sua vece lo zar Paolo I con l'approvazione del Papa che era preoccupato dello strapotere di Napoleone (vedi il saggio "CAVALIERI DI MALTA" di Roger PEYREFITTE dove lo storico francese adombra il fatto che lo ZAR, pur di mantenere il Gran Magistero, abbia abiurato la fede ortodossa a favore di quella cattolica). I Cavalieri appartenenti alla Lingua spagnola, non accettarono l'elezione a Gran maestro dello Zar Paolo I e si nominarono un altro Gran Maestro nella persona del Re di Spagna, Carlo IV. Da questa scissione nacque l'Ordine Reale dei cavalieri di San Giovanni di Gerusalemme che tuttavia nel 1885, con la rinuncia all'esercizio del Gran Magistero di questo Ordine da parte del Re Alfonso XII, rientrò nell'Ordine di Malta con Gran Magistero a Roma. Un altro Ordine di ispirazione melitense era però sorto in Spagna nel 1833, in seguito alla guerra civile che vide contestare l'ascesa al trono da parte della Regina Isabella II, un gruppo di Cavalieri costituì un Ordine autonomo denominato Ordine Reale dei Cavalieri Ospedalieri di San Giovanni Battista i cui statuti furono approvati nel 1876 dal Re Alfonso XII, il quale assunse il titolo di Gran protettore, e poi da papa Leone XIII nel 1880 e che esiste tuttora. Dopo l'assassinio di Paolo I nel 1801, un nuovo Gran Maestro cattolico venne nominato a Roma nel 1803. Nei primi anni dell'Ottocento, l'Ordine era stato notevolmente indebolito con il trasferimento di alcuni Luogotenenti nelle Americhe e con l'adesione ad altri Ordini Cavallereschi cui confluivano alcuni Priorati in Europa. Soltanto il 10% dei guadagni dell'Ordine proveniva dalle fonti tradizionali Europee, con il rimanente 90% che proveniva dal Gran Priorato Russo di San Pietroburgo cui la Casa Romanov continuava a proteggere (1810). Mentre lo Zar rimaneva autonomo appunto nelle investiture di Russia, da altre parti tali situazioni si riflettevano nel governo dell'Ordine, la cui guida era stata degradata al rango di Luogotenente piuttosto che di Gran Maestro nel periodo dal 1805 al 1879, quando papa Leone XIII restaurò l'Ordine, autorizzando l'elezione di un nuovo Gran Maestro. L'evento sottolineò il ripristino delle fortune dell'Ordine di San Giovanni di Gerusalemme come organizzazione umanitaria e cerimoniale. Nel 1834, l'Ordine si stabilì nella sua attuale sede sull'Aventino, a Roma. Il nome dell'organizzazione allora ripristinata fu quello di Sovrano Militare Ordine di Malta, che sarà descritto ulteriormente nei prossimi paragrafi. La situazione attuale dei Cavalieri di San Giovanni nel mondo L'Ordine è stato travagliato da vere e proprie crisi di identità dall'epoca della sua "cacciata" dall'isola di Malta. Pur non essendo definitiva l'attuale situazione storica, si identificano le seguenti branche riconosciute da Stati nazionali: # Lo SMOM (i Cavalieri rimasti in Italia sotto la protezione della Chiesa Cattolica) è l'unico ordine sovrano. Discende dal Gran Maestro Fra' Ferdinando von Hompesch. Questi "abdicò" a favore dello Zar Paolo I e, alla sua morte, Fra' Bartolomeo Ruspoli fu nominato Gran Maestro da Papa Pio VII) e, dopo di lui, fu il turno di Fra' Giovanni Battista Tommasi, il quale stabilì la sede dell'Ordine a Messina (1803). È l'unico ordine cavalleresco riconosciuto da oltre 80 Stati e gode di un posto di "osservatore" alle Nazioni Unite. Ha un suo governo, e molte prerogative di Stato autonomo. Allo SMOM fa capo l'Associazione dei cavalieri italiani del Sovrano Militare Ordine di Malta, da cui dipende il Corpo militare dell'ACISMOM, corpo ausiliario dell Esercito Italiano. # Il Venerabile ordine di San Giovanni, con sede in Londra con a capo S.M. la Regina d'Inghilterra. L'Ordine gestisce ambulanze ed Ospedali, è fortemente diffuso in tutto il Regno Unito. Ha stretto alleanza con lo SMOM. # Ordine di San Giovanni del Baliaggio di Brandeburgo (riconosciuto dalla Germania) Ha stretto alleanza con lo SMOM. # Ordine di San Giovanni del Baliaggio dei Paesi Bassi (riconosciuto dal Regno d'Olanda) Ha stretto alleanza con lo SMOM. # Ordine di San Giovanni del Baliaggio di Svezia (riconosciuto dal re di Svezia) Ha stretto alleanza con lo SMOM Gli Ordini di San Giovanni » Sovrano Ordine di Malta - Sito ufficiale # A Catanzaro esiste la Reale Arciconfraternita dei Santi Giovanni Battista e Giovanni Evangelista, i cui membri, per sovrana disposizione del Re Carlo VII di Sicilia, possono fregiarsi del titolo di Cavalieri di Malta ad honorem. Sono riconosciuti dallo SMOM. Si richiamano inoltre, più o meno legalmente, anche i seguenti Ordini; # "Sovrano Ordine di San Giovanni di Gerusalemme-Cavalieri di Malta" (non riconosciuto) # S.O.S.J. Sovereign Order of Saint John, the Hereditary Order of the Knights of Malta, Cyprus and Rhodes, World Headquarters in Malta.Recognitions include but are not restricted to: Pennsylvania (USA) – Doc. No. 4602 of 7/11/1946; Congressional Record (USA) – Vol. 110 No. 42 of 9/3/1964; Pentagon (USA) – Doc. AGPB-ACY of 1/9/1967; Michigan (USA) – Doc. No. 78/10254 of 12/6/1978; Washington (USA) – Doc. No. 1162 & No. 1163 of 25/9/1980; Royal Recognition (Netherlands) – Doc. No. DKP/DE-158493 of 21/3/1989; Recognition of Juridical Personality Subject to International Law: Tribunal of Palermo, Sicily (Italy) of 30/5/1994; Various other Registrations in different cities – France since 1993. (non riconosciuto) # "Cavalieri ospedalieri del Sovrano Ordine di San Giovanni di Gerusalemme Ordine Ecumenico-Cavalieri di Malta" (non riconosciuto) Infine un'associazione internazionale di volontariato si richiama alla tradizione dei Cavalieri Ospitalieri: * Johanniter International Organizzazione Internazionale alla quale aderiscono alcune Organizzazioni nazionali St John Ambulance Priory of England and The Islands Londra - InghilterraSt John Cymru - Wales Cardiff - Galless Johanniter-Unfall-Hilfe e.V. Berlino - Germania Johanniter-Unfall-Hilfe in Österreich Vienna - Austria Johannita Segitö Szolgálat Budapest - Ungheria Association des oeuvres de Saint-Jean France Parigi - Francia Johanniter Hulpverlening The Netherlands L'Aia - Paesi Bassi S.O.G.IT Soccorso dell'Ordine di San Giovanni Italia Trieste - Italia Sveta Jana Palidziba Riga - Lettonia Joannici Dzieło Pomocy Gorzów Wielkopolski - Polonia St John Eye Hospital Gerusalemme - Israele Johanniitat ry. Johanniterna rf. Finland Turun kaupunki - Finlandia Schweizerische Kommende des Johanniterordens/Hilfswerk Commanderie Suisse de l'Ordre de St Jean/Oeuvre d'Entraide Berna - Svizzera Sihtasutus Johanniitide Abi Eestis Tallinn - Estonia St John Association and Brigade (Cyprus) Nicosia - Cipro. Sovrano Militare Ordine di Malta Il Sovrano Militare Ordine di Malta (SMOM, nome completo Sovrano Militare Ordine Ospedaliero di San Giovanni di Gerusalemme di Rodi e di Malta) è un ordine religioso ed un soggetto di diritto internazionale. È considerato il principale discendente dei Cavalieri Ospitalieri medievali, anche se non il solo, e opera attualmente come organizzazione caritativa e cerimoniale largamente diffusa. Lo SMOM ha stretto alleanza con altri ordini europei, tra cui il Venerabile Ordine di San Giovanni e l'Ordine Danese. Lasciando Malta a Napoleone, i Cavalieri si diressero per la maggior parte verso i paesi di origine. Molti di loro andarono in Russia ottenendo la protezione dello Zar Paolo I. Altri si diressero in Spagna ed altri ancora nei vari Paesi Europei. In Italia, al seguito del Gran Maestro Von Hompesh (peraltro dimissionario), arrivarono soltanto 16 Cavalieri. L'Ordine fu poi ricostituito soltanto vari anni dopo. Elenco dei Gran Maestri Note Bibliografia * Joseph Delaville Le Roulx, Les Hospitaliers en Terre Sainte et à Chypre, 1100-1310, Parigi 1904. ISBN 1421208431 * Robert Serrou, L'Ordre de Malte, Paris 1963 * Elémire Zolla, I mistici, Garzanti, Milano 1963 * Antonio Linage Conde, La vita monastica negli ordini militari, Mondadori, Milano 1964 * Roger Peyrefitte, Cavalieri di Malta, Longanesi, Milano 1968 * Georges Bordonove, Il Rogo dei Templari, Sugar, Milano 1969 * Claire Eliane Engel, I Cavalieri di Malta, Mondadori, Milano 1970 (ristampa), * Franco Cardini, Le crociate tra mito e realtà, Edizioni Nova Civitas, 1972 * Paul Alphandery, La cristianità e l'idea di crociata, Il Mulino, Bologna 1974 * Helen Nicholson, Templari, Ospedalieri e Teutonici, Longanesi, Milano 1974 * Alberto Cesare Ambesi, I Rosacroce, Edizioni Armenia, 1975 * Aldo A. Mola, Storia della massoneria italiana, Bompiani, Milano 1976 * Nicola Montesano, Il Priorato di Barletta. Insediamenti giovanniti nel Mezzogiorno d'Italia. Altrimedia edizioni, Matera 2009 * Anthony Luttrell, Gli Ospedalieri a Cipro, a Rodi e in Grecia, Saim, 1980 * George Tate, L'Orient des Croisades, Gallimard, Paris 1991 * Claude Petiet, Ces messieurs de la Religion. L'Ordre de Malte au XVIIIe siècle ou le crépuscule d'une èpopée, Paris 1992. * Marcello Maria Marrocco Trischitta, Cavalieri di Malta. Una leggenda verso il futuro, Roma 1995. * Claude Petiet, L'Ordre de Malte face aux Turcs: politique et stratégie en Méditerranée au XVIe siècle, Paris 1997. * David G. Chandler, Le Campagne di Napoleone, R.C.S. Libri, Milano 1998. ISBN 88-17-11577-0 * Claude Petiet, Le Roi et le Grand Maître. L'Ordre de Malte et la France au XVIIe siècle, Paris 2002, ISBN 2-84272-147-0. * Alain Demurger, Chevaliers du Christ, les ordres religieux-militaires au Moyen Age, Paris 2002. ISBN 2-02-049888-X ( ed. it. I cavalieri di Cristo: gli ordini religioso-militari del Medioevo (XI-XVI secolo), Garzanti, Milano 2004. ISBN 88-11-69286-5) * Bertrand Galimard Flavigny, Histoire de l'Ordre de Malte, Perrin, Parigi 2006. ISBN 2-262-02115-5 * Christian Roccati, Gli Ospitalieri e la guerra nel Medioevo, Il Cerchio, Rimini 2007. ISBN 88-8474-149-1 Voci correlate *Priorato Gerosolimitano *Krak dei Cavalieri *Ordine di San Giovanni del Baliaggio di Brandeburgo *Ordini religiosi cavallereschi Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni *Storia dell'ordine sul sito ufficiale dello SMOM *Storia dei Cavalieri di Malta *I cavalieri ospitalieri * * L'ordine di Malta, Sovranità e Diritto Internazionale, di Guy Sainty * L'ordine di Malta, Sovranità e Diritto Internazionale, di François Velde * La regola di San Benedetto * * Categoria:Ordini militari cristiani Categoria:Cavalieri Ospitalieri